A Wedding from 3 POVs
by t-titansfan
Summary: A highly anticipated wedding is taking place. See it unfold through the eyes of the groom, the bride, and one surprise witness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Raven would be together now, not sometime in the future.

Changeling's POV:

There's an old saying that goes, "It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." That was one of the many thoughts going through my mind as I waited for my cue to go down the aisle and wait for my bride. What I was grateful for was that I was able to find love, lose it, and find an even greater amount of it later on. Sitting there, waiting for the climax of the biggest day of my life, I couldn't help but think of the events that lead me here. Out of all those days, there were four that stood out particularly well.

Naturally, one of those days was about ten years ago. It was that one fateful day when Terra, my first love, became a living statue. I was horrified to see someone I cared for so deeply become locked away from the world. The feeling of losing the one person who could bring me so much happiness was unbearable. I thought I would never get over the emptiness in my heart. We had tried several ways to get her out, but eventually Cyborg, the main brain behind the operations, labeled her a lost cause. Obviously, my heart did eventually recover. I haven't visited Terra in years, but to this day I can't help but wonder what will eventually happen to her. Going through that heartbreak was a necessary evil. It helped build my character so that I'd one day be ready for the woman I truly loved.

The next important day came a few years later. It was the day I turned 18. Since I had officially become a man, it was decided that a new name was in order. Beast Boy was gone, and Changeling was born. As the years had gone by two things had grown significantly: my body and my crush on Raven. By that time she had warmed up to me rather nicely. She wasn't being nearly as distant and sarcastic as she had when we were kids. With all that taken into account, I decided it was a good time to ask her out on our first date. I felt like such a little boy being so nervous about asking a girl out. Not only did Raven say yes, she added with a smirk, "What took you so long?" From the looks in everyone else's eyes, they were thinking the same thing.

The next big thing happened just a week later. We were on our way home from our third date. It was ended with our first kiss. Raven did kinda hesitate, but it's not because she didn't like me. She was always the type to play it smart and safe. Despite the fact that Trigon was out of her life, she still wanted to be careful about expressing emotion because of her powers. The time she was spending with me was actually helping with that pretty well.

Finally, the biggest event came five years later. This time it was Raven's birthday, and I gave her the biggest gift I could've ever given her – an engagement ring. She opened the little box, I asked the question, we looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, and she then answered with the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. Then I knew for sure it was done – our futures were set.

And that brings us to today. In front of me are the two violet eyes I had come to love so dearly. Behind me are my Best Man – Cyborg – and one groomsman – Nightwing. Some argued that it would've made more sense to have Nightwing as the Best Man since his wife was the Maid of Honor. But that wasn't how I saw it. Don't get me wrong, Robin was my friend growing up, and I did respect him as my leader. Cyborg and I on the other hand were the most alike. We were almost like brothers, born from the same freaky family.

All those memories of the past exit my mind as the reverend goes through the process of giving us our vows to recite, telling me I may kiss my bride, and we are met with thunderous applause. The next several minutes onward from that kiss seem like an insignificant blur. I vaguely recall walking back down the aisle with Raven at my side, shaking the hands of the seemingly hundreds of people who came to witness the ceremony, and finally making our way down to our limousine. I hold my smiling bride's hand as she moves her way inside.

Instead of jumping right in, I took a moment to take in a full gaze of the early evening sky. The sunset was a perfect backdrop for this amazing day. As I look to the horizon, there's something weird off in the distance. Out over the bay, there was a giant rock flying over the sky. I quickly shook my head a few times, got in the limo, and smiled at Raven. There was no point in dwelling on what just happened. My eyes were playing tricks on me. Only one person had the power to control large rocks and she was long gone. Right now, I just want to look forward to our drive to the hotel, and the greatest night of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's POV:

Well, the day's finally here. The day I officially give my heart to the changeling named Changeling. Clearly I didn't fall in love with him for his originality. If you ask me how I fell in love with him, well, it's simple – he was the one who would always try. He would always try to get me to open up and come out of my shell. Eventually I came to love him for his kindness and loyalty. The other boys had these qualities, of course, but he was the only one I had the right chemistry with. Robin and I were far too similar, and Cyborg had this presence that almost made him seem like everyone's older brother. Because Cyborg had that kind of effect (and my father wasn't exactly the type of person you want to have at a wedding), I asked him to give me away. Adding that to his Best Man duties made him feel quite important.

Before the ceremony began, I was busy having the final touches done by my closest female friends: Starfire and Bumble Bee (don't ask me how we managed to get a dress fitted for her). Because Starfire was easily the one I had come to know best over the years, she was the logical choice for my Maid of Honor. Bumble Bee was both happy and honored to be my bridesmaid.

Feeling the weight of today's significance on my shoulders, I thought back to how this all started. It all began on Changeling's eighteenth birthday. Although it was his birthday, he was the one with the surprise. He showed us all that he had matured and worked through his old heartache of losing Terra. It was clear that he had been harboring a crush on me for some time, but I sometimes wondered if that was the one thing keeping him from asking me out. Although I never told anyone this, it was rather frustrating.

So we went out, having an even better time than I anticipated. The first couple of dates left me feeling a tinge of guilt. Changeling deserved to have the best a girlfriend could offer, but I was afraid. I feared that if we kissed, it would be the end of him. About a week after our first date, I had been watching closely as Robin and Starfire got along as a dating couple should. Grouping that fact with the longing look in Changeling's eyes finally gave me the reassurance to give him what he wanted. We stood on the roof of the Tower, having just come home from our third date; I grabbed him by the hand, pulled him closer, and kissed him, long and hard. We pulled away after a few minutes, and to my pleasant surprise, nothing around us was disturbed. I could tell from that point onward, our relationship would only be moving forward.

I was busy retelling my experience with the engagement ring to Bumble Bee (Starfire already knew about that well enough) when I got a good look into the full-length mirror. My white wedding dress fit like a glove. Seeing me in white was hardly a rare sight by then. Changeling gave me such a happy-hearted sensation, I had given up my dark colors in order to wear my white cloak and leotard once again.

About a half-hour after my two friends were finished with me, I was given the signal to come to the church auditorium, where Cyborg would be waiting at the entrance. More importantly, Changeling would be waiting for me at the end of the aisle. I slipped my arm around that of my brother-like figure and gave him a very thankful smile. After we took that ceremonious walk and he placed my hands into that of my betrothed, he took his place right between the groom and now-famous Nightwing.

As the next important events unfold, I now find myself having trouble breathing. Reverend Bates eventually makes it to the point where the two of us to recite our vows. Changeling was the first to go, and my anxieties melt away as he recites his marital promises, word per heart-felt word. After he finishes, I look deep into his forest-green eyes and gave him the most heartfelt vows I had ever given in my life. The reverend then announces the words I had secretly been waiting years to here: "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The moment our lips meet, there is a near-deafening sound of applause coming from the congregation. A moment later we break away and walk hand in hand down the aisle. While we are overjoyed at our union, we are now prepare ourselves for the daunting task of shaking hundreds of hands from the people who wish to congratulate us. Oh well – the limo ride afterward would make up for it!

Changeling lovingly holds me by the hand as he guides me inside the limousine. As I sit there, I look at him as he peeks above the roof of the car to get a good look at the beautiful sunset sky. For the briefest second there, I feel the strangest emotions emanating from him. It feels like a combination of an ancient sorrow and near-nostalgia. He quickly shakes off whatever weirdness he's feeling, jumps in the car, closes the door, and we share yet another memorable deep kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra's POV:

I felt like I was overloaded with different emotions. There was the amazement of the fact that I was still alive, the bewilderment I was feeling from wondering how the Titans would take it, and the anxiety of seeing Beast Boy again. All that was just a week ago. As best as I can explain it, my natural powers over rock gave me some kind of protection against the magma that covered and threatened to kill me.

I had forgotten about my fears of reuniting with my teammates almost as soon as I had stepped out of the cave. After just a few minutes of looking around, I could tell this was not the city that had been my home. The buildings were different. None of the faces of the people walking down the street looked familiar. Down near my feet is a newspaper that had been blowing in the wind. I thought if I looked at it, there would be some indication of where I was. Looking at the headlines, my eyes widened from shock and horror. The question wasn't where; it was when! If the date on the paper was correct, it had been nearly a decade since my last time out of that rock.

Not sure how to handle this, my first instinct was to go to the side of a closed restaurant and looked into one of the windows. My reflection confirmed it. The magma not only imprisoned me, it preserved me. My body was still that of a teenager's – I hadn't aged a day. I soon realized that this eliminated any possibility of things being normal between the Titans and me. I was still a kid; they would be adults. Unsure of anything and feeling very frightened, I decided to wait and make myself better prepared to meet them. My mind needed time to think of what to say. Most importantly, I needed to think of how to ask for their forgiveness.

I may have acted foolishly with Slade, but I'm not an idiot. I knew that it was impossible for me to pick up with any kind of relationship with Beast Boy now. He would have grown up. He probably long since buried his feelings for me.

After nearly a week of living as a scavenger on the streets, I worked up the nerve to fly over to the Tower, and see if they would consider taking me in. On my way over, I noticed a really large number of people piling inside what looked like a cathedral. It seemed there was something important going on. I decided to make a slight detour to see what was inside. What I saw nearly made my jaw fall to the floor. I peaked through the doors of what looked like the main auditorium just in time to see a bride and groom kissing. What I couldn't believe was that the groom appeared to be Beast Boy and the bride appeared to be Raven.

Tears soon well up in my eyes. What I feel is a weird mix of sorrow and joy. I cannot help but feel sad to see someone I dated (even if it was for a short time) declare his love for someone else. At the same time, I'm glad he didn't just wait idly around all these years for me to come back.

As happy as I am, this is too much. I can't possibly stay in the same home as a pair of newlyweds makes plans for the future. Our reunion was going to be weird enough without this.

I know what's going to happen next. Everyone will soon be making their way out of the auditorium – right where I'm standing! I need to get out of here. I need to do what I did best before ever meeting the Titans: travel. I soon form a large stone platform with my hands from a spot just outside the cathedral. I mount it and prepare to sail off over the bay. Goodbye, Beast Boy. Goodbye, Raven. I'll always love you both. Who knows? Maybe I'll return one day and offer congratulations.

At the moment, however, I need someplace to travel. But where? Well, I hear Steel City's nice this time of year.

THE END

(A/N: Did you like it? Love it? Dislike it? Despise it? Let me know! I got over 100 hits on my last story, but no one reviewed it! As always, constructive criticism is allowed.)


End file.
